Blood Brothers
by cyclops7376
Summary: Damon must make the choice he never wanted to. He has to choose between his lost younger brother Stefan, and the girl he loves Elena. He is doing everything to help get Stefan to join them once again, and to end Klaus. Takes place after 3x05
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are not fictionally made by me. All credit for the preexisting characters is encouraged to be given to its original authors.

Note" this takes place after the reckoning in season 3. So if you want a good update, watch to that point. Also I do not know if you are aware but the ratings for TVD are making small drops so we need to boost them by tuning in every Thursday. Spread the word to save the show. Also there will be a new chapter every Saturday and also I do after action reports because I can fill you in on anything I need you to know.

Chapter 1- I know the truth

All Stefan wanted was for Elena to be safe even if she wasn't being safe with him. He loved the new surges of power he was getting, but even without his humanity, the love for his power could never substitute the love for Elena, and though he didn't enjoy admitting it, the love for his brother. He didn't blame Damon at all for his current situation because he knew that Damon took that bite so Elena could be safe. Stefan would run with Klaus as long as he needed, so long as Elena was safe. But that didn't seem to matter anymore for him. He didn't care about anyone's well being, not even his own. No matter how much he struggled to get back his humanity, he was just shy of it.

Now he was under strict orders to be near Elena, to indulge in her scent, and to see such a sight. He only wished he didn't enjoy it as much as he did. He was constantly fighting the evil in his head, constantly arguing with himself to not hover over her. He would watch as she stared at him thinking he wasn't looking. But he could feel the judging yet sympathetic glances of his older brother. Stefan didn't know why, but these glances were becoming his mental downfall. He could not figure out why they meant so much yet so little. Every time he looked at Damon's eyes, he had seen his Mother as she looked when she and he would lay down in her bed, even with how weak she was. It seemed to have the only effect on him.

Her blood was the key which to Stefan, only meant that it was most likely the most delicious blood you could taste. He could imagine the blood trickling down the back of his throat after flowing along his taste buds. He could feel the hunger as he drooled over her scent. There was no doubt in Stefan's mind that it was going to be a long battle to recovering. He was trying to feel hope, hope that this Michal character that Klaus feared so much, could stop him to free Stefan, but the hope was simply not there.

Damon continued to turn his eyes from Elena to Stefan, not knowing which one he should be watching. The thoughts that he tried to keep in the back of his mind about what Katherine was really doing with Jeremy right now, and if she was feeding on him, or even if she wasn't getting this Michal guy. He could see Stefan's eyes flickering from Damon to Elena. All Damon wanted was to get Elena out of the house and in his protection. "Elena we should go meet up with Alaric. He has been waiting a few minutes now," said Damon. Elena knew what Damon was trying to do and even she got the hint of Stefan's lurching. She followed closely behind Damon, leaving Stefan behind, something she never did before.

They continued out to the car and pulled away as Stefan watched from the window. Elena noticed the emptiness on his face. Something was off about Stefan, not just his humanity. "Where are we really going?" she asked Damon. "Somewhere I think is safe. I suggested Alaric got a motel room for a meeting spot, so we're heading there," he answered, not making any eye contact. Elena wasn't sure of his idea, or what was going on in his head, but she knew his choices would benefit them both so she decided arguing wasn't best. Instead they drove in silence until they pulled up to the shabby motel. "I thought you and Rick weren't on good terms," Elena said almost question-like. "He isn't doing this for me; he's doing this for you. Besides your house is open to Stefan and Klaus so it isn't safe."

They walked into the room which was connected to a white patio that had a surprisingly nice view. Alaric was giving a welcoming smile to Elena yet a cruel glare to Damon. Standing in the doorway, almost like a sheet of glass between the room and Damon, Elena began to laugh. "I thought Vampire's could enter hotels and motels?" she asked with a burst of giggles. Damon's face was pointed directly to a smirking Alaric. "It's a leased room isn't it?" Damon asked. "Yeah I thought I'd give you hell for killing me. Plus it's a pay as you go room, and no other vampires can get in without me inviting them so Elena and Jeremy will be safe," Alaric replied with the same giggling tone Elena had. Damon cleared his throat to announce his forgotten presence. "Right, come in Damon."

He smiled and dropped on one of the two king-sized beds, patting the spot next to him to signal Elena. She looked at Rick for his approval, but then it didn't matter to her. She sat further away than Damon liked, but her presence alone was enough for him. "So first order of business, the whole personal guard thing with Stefan. He's being compelled to turn his humanity off, but I can tell he's fighting it," Damon announced, studying Elena's blank expression. "So all we need is to somehow prevent the compulsion like we did with Katherine," Alaric replied. "The vervain is too noticeable for Klaus. He can smell it from a mile away. We need another way," said Damon boldly. "I have an idea. Damon you said Caroline's dad resisted your compulsion without vervain by using his mind. So now that means we just have to convince Stefan to fight harder," Elena suggested. Damon gave her a commending look, which built up her confidence, noticeable by the smile of pride she wore so well. "Very good Elena, you've come up with a plan that I can work with, and doesn't involve you getting yourself killed," Damon said sarcastically.

They continued on, filling each other in on different events including such of a sort as Rick joining the council. Damon wasn't pleased, but he knew that all idiotic things had benefits. When Damon arrived home from leaving Elena and Alaric, Stefan was sitting on the couch with two girls, sucking the essence from them. "A little messy aren't we owe great ripper," Damon said with a tone of sarcasm. Stefan's smug look was so arrogant it took all of Damon's strength not to smack him around a little bit. "Where is my Elena at?" he asked, trying to sound uninterested. "Wouldn't you like to know? Well Stefan, she no longer cares what you do and she doesn't have to pretend she does just so she doesn't feel guilty about you doing something stupid. Her words not mine," Damon taunted, hiding his motive. Trying to remain composure, Stefan turned back to the girls on the couch. "Would you like some? Oh that's right; Elena doesn't like her vampire boyfriends to take it fresh. But feel free to some bags down stairs, I'm sure they'll do you justice," said Stefan.

It was hurting Damon not to kill the arrogant boy who stood before him, but he kept in mind that it was his little brother. Damon thought that he would have to changes his tactics to a harsher and crueler way by bring up the past and revealing a few secrets, on the count of the point that he was trying to make a vampire with no humanity feel remorse and guilt. "You know Stefan, I was thinking about a good friend of yours the other day. I believe her name was Lexi. I was just curious about what she would think of you, what with you giving up like you did destroying all the work she did on you," Damon said. "Yeah you mean the Lexi you killed," Stefan said, trying to avoid the statement. "Yeah I suppose I did, didn't I? Well I mean it's only realistic for you to turn it off. You've lost your best friend, and you've lost the only thing worth breathing for. But then again it won't last," Damon said before beginning to make an exit.

"Wait, what do you mean it won't last?" Stefan shouted. "Oh nothing important. Just that Rose said there are a few default's with the information I had about turning off your humanity. But what would she know, I mean she was almost as old as the originals right?" Damon asked. He began to see the creases forming on Stefan's face and he knew it was working, but he had to push just enough, only push a tad more. "What defaults?" Stefan demanded. "Oh she just said that it either wears off after a few years which is unlikely, or you can the most realistic one, you get stuck and cannot turn your humanity back on." Stefan was at a breaking point now, Damon knew that. "You're lying. That isn't possible. Klaus would have told me!" Stefan shot back. "You mean like he told you about him and Rebecca? I'm sure he would have Stefan just look at him. Anyway that is just the information I was given, do with it what you will. You aren't my problem anymore. But know this brother, even I know that no matter how un-human you are, you will always love Elena, and if you do lose your humanity permanently, she is never going to be yours again."

The damage was done, and Stefan was almost broke. Damon knew that Stefan needed time alone with his thoughts and in his current state he was counting on Stefan asking questions tomorrow. Damon left Stefan and went to his room to digest all that had happened recently. Elena said he needed to work on processing information before acting on it, so why not start with sleeping on things? He relaxed on his bed, waiting to fall into a slumber, but it didn't seem to come naturally. He realized it was his instinct to stay alert when danger is near, so he locked the door and stuck a chair under the knob. He could finally sleep after that.

(AAR or after action report)= ok so I hoped you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. I so this Friday I'll write chapter two, Saturday I will asses it then post it. I just want my story to kind of stay a bit on track with the actual show hence I do this once a week plus I'm working on my novel series which, I know I'm not publishing age, but I'm really preparing for public eyes. Also I think I'm stopping triangles to squares at least for a little bit because it was basically my first project and not well written. I rushed it and made it sloppy. But if I do decide to continue it, then there will be a sequel. It is important you read these because it's information for weekly readers. For those wondering I will be putting all your favorite characters as well as a few of my own in there. If you have a suggestion or a remark you think I should hear, let me know I will definitely get back to you, I check every Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday to help or enlighten. I'm pretty involved with my work. Thanks R&R and I'll see you on Saturday!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Damon woke up to a violent banging on the front door. He walked down the stairs only to see the bodies that Stefan left lying around. There was no sign of Stefan anywhere. He opened the door and there stood a beautiful blonde girl standing there. "Where is Stefan?" she demanded. "He must have temporarily stepped out for awhile," he replied, not sure of the answer himself. She pushed him aside letting herself in. It sort of reminded him of Katherine. Then he remembered that she hadn't returned his calls. "I'm assuming you're his brother Damon?" she inclined. Damon nodded in response and continued to observe the strange woman in his house. "So who are you exactly?" Damon asked curiously. "Oh I'm Rebekah, Klaus' little sister," she answered. A shocked look came to Damon quite easily. "Yes well, my brother has 'temporarily stepped out' so I'm suppose to help Stefan watch Elena. Which room is mine?" she asked. Damon was almost taken back by the question. "Any empty one," he said and watched as she left.

Stefan sat in the tree watching her sleep. He didn't understand what was happening between them, but Elena wasn't in the least bit interested in what Stefan did anymore. Then there was the question rolling through his mind of what would happen if his humanity was permanently lost. There was always the possibility that Damon had been lying, but Stefan couldn't take that chance. He watched as Elena breathed in, and then released the breath. She was so majestic, but it was like an imaginary connection. Stefan could only distantly remember how much he loved her, but it was just that, distant. He jumped as her alarm clock rang, and she hit it. He jumped from the tree, not wanting her to see it.

Elena stood up, her legs still asleep and wobbling. Brushing her teeth she looked at the mirror, wondering where the girl in the mirror went. It was getting painful to look anymore so she looked down at the sink. Stefan would never get the satisfaction he was demanding. She promised herself that. She even thought about calling him Steve because the monster walking around the boarding house was not Stefan Salvatore. Walking into her room, she noticed her diary had fallen behind her bed. The only way she could reach it, was to pull the bed out a little bit. She placed her hands on the edge and pulled. It was heavy, and she heaved, but the bed wouldn't budge. Alaric and Jeremy stood behind her giggling at a struggling Elena. "Need some help sis?" Jeremy asked. Elena let go of the bed and turned to the men. "How am I going to protect myself from Stefan if I can't even get the strength to pull a bed out?" Alaric sighed and walked over to Elena, filled with sympathy. "Come on then, will change that." She followed him out the door.

Rebekah sat in her very large room that the Salvatore boys so generously supplied her with. She was truly thankful but couldn't let them see any signs of weakness. She had to watch Elena who she loathed entirely, and keep an eye on Tyler at the same time. She felt like an assigned babysitter who wasn't getting paid. She had to admit that Stefan's charming older brother was easy on the eyes. She couldn't understand why they were all so appalled by Stefan being a ripper. They knew he was a vampire, and that's how Rebekah had always known him. She walked down stairs only to see Stefan sleeping on the couch. He looked at peace, but in a war. It was confusing to judge so she stopped trying. She heard a roughing noise coming from the basement and decided to investigate.

She watched Damon rummage through a white box filled with blood. "So that's how you feed?" she asked curiously. "Well most people lately don't approve of drinking it fresh." She looked confused. "And you listen to them?" she asked, being cautious of his movements. "That's what you do for the people you love. Otherwise it isn't true love is it? Perhaps it is an action the originals haven't practiced much. Elijah seemed different from Klaus though." She was surprised when he spoke of her brother. She hadn't seen him in so long. "You knew my older brother?" she asked. Damon nodded to the smiling Rebekah. "He was helping protect Elena, and kill Klaus. He was searching for your family you know. He said he was hell bent on avenging you. We accidently killed him; twice. But that was a misunderstanding. Until he betray us all," he said, visibly angry. "I apologize for his actions," she said. Damon smile, handed her a bag of blood, and left the room.

Elena drove home, angry from the way she was treated at her practice session with Rick. She needed to be safe and she needed Jeremy to be safe, and though it was hard to swallow, she needed Damon to be safe. As soon as thinking of Damon, the thought of Stefan came into her mind. She couldn't help but think of what he was doing, who he was hurting, if he was even hurting anybody! All the questions swerving around in her head wouldn't leave. School! She needed a distraction and school would definitely be a good distraction. Pulling into her house, she ran to her room to get ready and look pretty for her senior year.

He woke up to see Rebekah sitting on a chair, staring at him. "It's about time you awoke," she announced. Stefan closed his eyes and lay his head back down on the fluffy pillow. "What are you doing here? I thought I got rid of you for a little while," Stefan taunted. "No need to be mean about it. Nick left me here, alone, with no place to stay. Your brother so kindly let me stay here." Stefan dreaded hearing the words, but he couldn't deny that her company wouldn't be completely useless. Forcing his eyes open, Stefan stood up to change his messy clothing. He walked up to the spare room he had been staying in; he didn't want to be reminded of all the memories with Elena lingered in his old room. He needed a distraction of his own. Blood.

Bonnie drove up in the passenger seat of Caroline's car to pick Elena up. She couldn't help but be angry with Jeremy so she couldn't find it in her heart to offer him a drive. She watched Elena open the door and climb in the back. Forcing a smile, Elena was ready to face the day ahead. Caroline was the only one willing to talk about the giant elephant sitting in the car. "So how is Stefan doing?" she asked. "I don't know. I don't really care either," snared Elena. "Look Elena, I know you and Damon are mad at him right now, but I can't give up on him. Not after all he had done for me," said Caroline. "I'm not giving up on him. I'm facing reality," she said. She remember how it felt when Damon said that to her. "Remember when Damon told you that. You didn't stand for it and you pushed the limits just to see Stefan. And pretty soon-after the broken heart- that Elena is going to come back because that's the Elena Stefan needs right now." Now Elena was truly facing reality.

Damon hit redial for the ninetieth time. This time he got an answer. "Where have you been, I called you a hundred times!" Damon shouted. "Miss me that much do we? Any way he is being stubborn," Katherine hissed. "What do you mean he's being stubborn?" Damon almost crushed the phone in his hand. "I mean I tried everything to wake him. Men, all they do is sleep. Hold on I think I got a solution. I'll call you when he's awake," she said. "Okay fine. And Katherine," Damon said. "Yes?" she asked curiously. "Don't die." He hung up and returned the phone to its spot in his vacant pocket. He didn't know what to do with himself. He couldn't kill anybody, and Elena was at school. He didn't want to hang around with his brother or his brother's new little girlfriend, though they had already left to somewhere. Rick hated him so going for a drink was out of the question. Even Katherine was occupied at the moment. He was board out of his mind, and everybody knew that a board Damon was a reckless Damon.

Elena watched as Caroline and Tyler argued in the corner, and Matt and Bonnie talked about something. She seen Jeremy standing by his locker eyeing Bonnie, the same look of regret in his eyes that Elena use to wear so well. Stefan pranced down the hallway, Rebekah at his side. At least that's who Elena assumed it was considering that Damon told her she was occupying a room at the Salvatore boarding house. Elena thought about what it must be like for Damon to live with them. She decided that she would offer Damon the spare room in her basement so he wouldn't be alone with them. Also she didn't want Katherine near him when she returned. Elena smiled to herself, remembering Damon promising her that he would never leave her until she wished him away. She followed Bonnie to their history class, avoiding any confrontation with Stefan.

Stefan ran the track, trying to catch up with Elena without looking inhuman. "Why are you going so fast? I can't watch over you if you're running away," he taunted her. She ignored him and turned the other way. He felt a feeling of rejection that felt distant, and really didn't hurt him. He was getting frustrated with Elena because she wasn't falling all over herself for him like she use to. He felt an odd feeling that she was fading from him, growing towards his brother. He still felt emotion, just not good ones. This only furthered his irritation. Normally if Stefan was his usual self, he would rather Elena be with Damon, worried for her safety, but now he only wanted her for himself. He watched as she ran from him, but he didn't feel excited as he would if it was anybody else. He just wanted to chase her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't, the little voice inside his head that was controlling him would not allow it. He was having yet another internal struggle.

The school bell rang and Elena couldn't be happier. Not just to get away from Stefan because of the hurt it cause her to see him, but she was a little excited to see Damon, and to talk to Jeremy about Bonnie. She kept telling herself that she was only excited to see Damon because he bared the news of Michel, but the fact that she had to argue with herself over it made it a lot more difficult. She looked up to see Damon waiting by his car, no smile on his face. She already knew that the news was either bad, or there wasn't any news yet. She walked over to him, not showing emotions, but Damon could tell how she felt without a doubt.

Damon watched as she got closer to him. He grew happier with each step she took, but he fretted to have to tell her that he had lost Stefan. "Hey you," he greeted. "Hi Damon. Look I think you should stay at our house. Stefan just started school and he seems to be getting worse," she said, trying to get it over with. A sigh of relief came from Damon when he finally figured out where his brother had run off to. It just hit him what Elena had asked of him, and he didn't know how to respond. "I…uh… err don't know Elena. Maybe it be best if I stay and watch over Stefan. Besides Rick wouldn't approve of it," he reminded her. She giggled a bit which made Damon smile but confused. "Since when does Damon Salvatore care about the approval of a girl's parents?" she asked still laughing. "Well you make a good point. I'll definitely think about it. Hey does Jeremy need a ride too, I'd be more than happy to volunteer, it'd get me on Rick's good side," he said. She nodded and signaled Jeremy over, and they drove off.

Stefan watched as Elena and Jeremy drove off with his brother. It made him feel an awful feeling of jealousy watching them look like a family; the way that Damon was being her family's hero. And the looks of disgust she was giving Stefan were enough to make him tear somebody's head clean off their shoulders. He calmed down a bit when Rebekah stood beside him. "It isn't fun when it's you watching the person you love, love somebody else," she said. The words crushed Stefan. He knew Elena cared deeply about Damon, but he never considered she might love him the way she Stefan. "Yeah but the difference Rebekah is, the person I love still may love me again, unlike you," he spat and walked away. She watched in amazement at how mean a person could be towards her.

"Jer, can you try to leave Bonnie alone for a little bit? She just wants a little bit of space right now and I see the looks you're giving her," Elena asked him from the front seat. He pouted and crossed his arms like a little baby who didn't get what he wanted. "Love sucks," Damon said. "True that," Jeremy agreed. Elena playfully hit Damon and they continued to drive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elena swung her fist with all the power she could. Unfortunately she missed her target. Damon laughed at her inaccuracy. "Somebody is skilled at failing," he taunted. "Just shut up and help me," she ordered. "I don't understand the angle of this," he said observing her movement as she continued to swing. "Well you're a vampire so by training on you, I can be more prepared," she explained. "Well I have some work to do and I'm pretty certain you have to get Stefan locked up. So I best be going," he said leaving.

"So are you going to help us?" Katherine asked Michel. "See to it that you are around when I ask for help. That's all I need from you," he said walking away from her. She pulled the cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Damon. "It's a go," she said. "Well it's good to see you're actually useful for something," he said slyly. "Glad you oblige. Anyways I have some things to take care of. See you soon, kisses," she said and hung up the phone.

Jeremy sat in the chair as Anna rambled on about what the other side was like. All he wanted was to go talk to Bonnie who was getting cozy with Matt. "Earth to Jeremy," Anna said. He snapped out of his trance and continued to listen to her pointless arguments with herself.

Rebekah sat on the cold bleacher with the rest of the cheerleaders just gossiping about different things that weren't interesting to her until she picked up on a juicy topic of her liking. "So did you hear that Elena Gilbert is switching Salvatore boys?" One girl asked another. "Oh I totally would to. He's in college, totally hot, and he's like a town hero. He discovers all the missing people's cases," the other girl informed. All the qualities Stefan lacked his brother made up for in Rebekah's mind. Maybe Katherine had the right idea in choosing two of them.

Damon searched for Tyler all around the school ground. He couldn't seem to locate him anywhere. Maybe he was down in the Lockwood cellar. Now that he could shift at anytime he would likely be down there. It didn't take Damon long to reach there, and when he did it didn't take long to search. As a gesture of failure, he leaned against the hallow wall and fell through it. He discovered he was in a tunnel under the ground. He followed the pathway until he couldn't enter any further but he could see the hieroglyphics on the wall and immediately called Alaric.

Alaric took his time reaching the old cellar. He wasn't about to rush on Damon's behalf. He climbed through the only obvious hole that was there. "Why do you need me for this?" he asked Damon curiously. "Because I can't enter this place," he hissed. Alaric snickered at Damon as he walked passed him. "Yeah, I can read these. But it's going to take a while," he shouted from over where the drawings were.

It was history class and Elena knew exactly what to do. She made her diversion by talking to Bonnie outside the door, as Stefan approached. "Hello ladies," he greeted. At the signal of Elena, Caroline stuck the vervain loaded needle into Stefan's shoulder dropping him to the floor. "Thanks Care. Can you carry him to the Forbes's jail?" she asked. Caroline obliged and carried the limp body over her shoulder.

Once called Damon switched places with Elena waiting for Stefan while Elena and Bonnie went with Rick. Damon stared at his younger brother as he looked so weak. It would have been so easy for Damon to end him, but he wasn't about to let that particular thought in. He ripped the chains that held Stefan down and carried him out to the car that he left there over night. He had to practically shove the blood down Stefan's throat to wake him up. He drove him to the bar in the next town over.

Rebekah sat contemplating what brother she would choose to occupy her time. Stefan wasn't any fun, and god knows what she would do with Damon. She decided she was going to settle for a blood bag at home. She walked in to see Elena standing there waiting. "I need some information," she demanded. "And what makes you think I'm telling you that?" she scoffed. "Well there just waiting for my signal to wake up Michael." Rebekah shuttered at the thought of seeing her father. "Fine, but you might want to sit down," she said motioning towards the couch. She sat and began to explain her story to Elena.

Damon and Stefan argued and bantered in the bar over who got which girl to eat until a man walked up to them. "The Salvatore boys I presume." Damon paused and turned to the finely figured man. "Michael," Stefan said. Before he could say another word, Michael's hand was on Damon's heart ready to twist it. "Where is Klaus?" he asked Stefan. "I can't tell you," he said. "Well that's unfortunate for your brother isn't it," he hissed. "He can't care, he's shut it off," Damon intervened. "Well pity. Now Stefan, any last words?" he asked. "Wait! I can lure him back for you," he muttered. "See, it just takes the right motivation," he chuckled. "Bring him here, or I will kill everyone you used to care about, and you."

"You're wrong!" Elena shouted. "What do you mean I'm wrong?" Rebekah demanded. She reached into her bag and pulled out photos. "The cave where your family carved stories. Klaus killed your mother, not you father," Elena explained. "What? NO! He didn't do such a thing," Rebekah defended. "Then why are you getting so upset?" Elena asked. "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked falling to her knees in tears. Elena couldn't help but give her one of her famous hugs. The site of her was just too much.

Stefan trailed after Damon. "Thanks for waiting so long to have a break through brother," Damon hissed. "It wasn't a break through. I'm doing it for me. When I'm free of the compulsion, then I'm free to leave," Stefan lied. The voices in his head began to have another power struggle. He couldn't seem to properly convince himself that he didn't love his brother enough to save him, but the fact that he was trying to convince himself already waved a red flag. "Whatever," Damon said. Stefan sent a powerful punch Damon's way, but failed in the attempt. Damon caught the fist and through Stefan to the ground and in a reaction, kicked him across the parking lot.

Elena lay in her bed wondering what had happened to her life until she could feel the presence of somebody else. "Damon?" she asked. "Were you expecting somebody else?" he taunted. "Look I'm not mad about you letting Stefan out. I'm mad that you didn't tell me," she corrected. "How did you know?" he asked curiously. "Caroline went back and he wasn't there. You'd be the only other person who knew where he was," she explained. "Oh. So how was your day?" he asked curiously. "I think I got Rebekah on our side," she said in a surprised tone. He smiled and lay next to her until she was asleep.

(AAR)- I know that I didn't make one last week and I'm really sorry but I was away at a tournament so I was playing the entire time. So I had to perform the impossible task of combing the two episodes. I'll try my best to keep up next week, but I have another away trip. So make sure you R&R because I love your feedback. I know it differs from the tv series but bare with me people. So the couplings in this will also change, but you know they'll continue to change. I'm definitely a Damon fan and I like him with one of the Petrova's which one doesn't really matter. Make sure to review, I'll try to put a new one up next week and I'll see you soon.


End file.
